Time and Space
by HathorGirl
Summary: SG-1 and Apophis find themselves in the past. How do SG-1 stop Apophis from changing the timeline in such a way that he will become all powerful? Full summary and more info inside. Written for Tok'ra Kree! Round 8.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Time and Space  
RATING: PG-13  
CHARACTERS: SG-1, Apophis, others  
CATEGORY: AU, adventure  
SUMMARY: SG-1 and Apophis finds themselves in the past. How do SG-1 stop Apophis from changing the timeline in such a way that he will become all powerful?  
PROMPTS: 021. SG1, Daniel Jackson, Jacob Carter|Selmak, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, At some point in the past Cronus finds an Ancient lab with schematics for a Destiny-class ship. After studying the design, he incorporates a number of the Ancient ship's features including an onboard Stargate, solar power collectors (as an emergency power source) and an FTL drive (as a backup propulsion system in case hyperdrive is down) into his flagship. These changes alter the events of the episode "Enemies" - when SG-1 (minus Teal'c) & Jacob|Selmak are stuck in a distant galaxy and are forced to hide Cronus's Hat'ak in the corona of a blue-giant star, Sam proposes they deploy the solar power collectors and try to dial Earth from inside the sun (much like what was tried in SG:U episode "Twin Destinies"). Unfortunately, solar activity and wormholes don't mix well and either the crew or the entire ship ends up being displaced in time (as indeed happened in SG:U "Twin Destinies"). Where (& when) they end up is up to you.

016\. SG1, Apophis, Daniel Jackson, Jacob Carter|Selmak, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Like in the prompt 021, but this time the action occurs after Apophis takes over the ship so that he, his loyal Jaffa and Teal'c (+/- the Replicator stowaways) are all present as well for the time-travel.  
NOTES: Written for Tok'ra Kree! Round 8

* * *

"What happened?" Jack asks, picking himself up from the floor.

"I'm not sure," Sam says. She groans and sits up, then looks at the Stargate with the jury-rigged stuff on the side. "Right, I was trying to deploy the solar power collectors and dial Earth. I'm guessing my plan failed somehow."

"Failed?" Daniel asks.

"Well, there wasn't supposed to have been an explosion - or whatever it was that knocked all of us out." Sam sighs and rises. She touches the side of her head, and her hand comes away with blood. She knocked her head on something, clearly. "Dad?" She asks, worriedly, noticing he's still on the floor, his head touching the edge of a table.

He starts to wake when she reaches him.

" **Samantha..."**

"Selmak. How are you?" Sam asks, kneeling beside her.

 **"We will be all right. We hit the head and have a concussion, but I am healing it. Your father is unconscious, but will wake when we are healed."**

"Okay, good." Sam nodded, relieved.

"Wait - what about the snakehead?" Jack says, looking around and feeling for his weapon - which isn't there. "And the Jaffa."

"And Teal'c," Daniel reminds them of their friend which is right now brainwashed by Apophis and thinks he is loyal to his 'god' again.

"Aaaand the replicators! Damn!" Sam exclaims. "We've got to find out what has happened!"

Selmak sits up. " **I am well enough to get to the peltak and find out what is going on. I will do that while the rest of you see if you can find Apophis and his men."**

Jack nods. "Right. One other thing. We can't use the Stargate to get out of here now either, can we?"

Sam shakes her head. "No, since my plan didn't work, we can't use it unless we're in our own Galaxy - and in a position we know." She looks at the dialing device. "That's not good!" She hurries to it.

"What?" Jack asks.

"It looks like I may have shorted out some circuit. Damn! I didn't even think it was possible, but I guess the Ancient technology is powerful enough. Must have been the way I connected the..."

"Never mind how it happened, Carter. Can you fix it?" Jack asks.

Sam hesitates. "I'm not sure. I may need some spare parts that I don't have." She kneeled beside the dialing device.

 **"The Tok'ra can make replacement crystals, but I am not sure if the equipment to do so is on this ship. If not we will have to wait."** Selmak says.

"Crap. We'll, that's for later. Come one. Let's find out what Apophis and his boys are doing!"

They leave the Stargate room.

They have not walked far before they find the first Jaffa which has been killed. "It was a replicator that did this," Jack says with a shudder. "I _really_ hate those buggers!"

He grabs the Jaffa's staff weapon and throws the zat to Sam.

"It's not going to do us much good against replicators, you know that," she says.

"No, but I want to be able to defend myself against Apophis too," Jack says.

"Right." Sam nods. "Stop!" She points at something a few feet ahead, something they all recognize.

"Damn! Replicator!" Jack swears.

"Why isn't it moving?" Daniel asks.

Jack very carefully pokes at it with his staff weapon. "I think it's dead."

Sam touches it with her booth. "Yes, it seems dead. Weird." She shoots it with her zat. "No reaction."

"Okay, let's continue," Jack decides.

They slowly move through the ship, finding a couple more dead Jaffa killed by replicators - and inert or dead replicators everywhere.

"I wonder what happened?" Sam muses.

"I don't care, as long as the creepers _stay_ dead!" Jack says. "What worries me is that we haven't found Apophis - or Teal'c. And I gather there should be at least one more Jaffa we haven't found?"

"Well, maybe they've holed up somewhere? To get away from the replicators?" Daniel suggests. "If they don't know the replicators are dead, they wouldn't just come out, would they?"

"Good point." Jack concedes. "Let's hope they stay wherever the hell they are until we can capture them."

Sam's radio chirps. "Carter here."

" _This is Jacob._ "

"Dad! You're awake!" Sam smiles.

" _I am, but I still have a splitting headache. Selmak is working on it. Anyway, I have determined where we are. And when. Well, more or less."_

"When?" Sam asks, confused.

" _No idea exactly what happened, but apparently we've travelled back through time. About a year. The good news is that we've also managed to return to our own Galaxy."_

"Well... that's good. Not the timetravel." Sam rubbed her forehead over her eyes, feeling a headache coming on.

"Oy! Not timetravel!" Jack exclaims. He groans. "Jacob, how do we undo it?"

" _Since I don't know how it happened, maybe you shouldn't ask me about that,"_ Jacob says testily.

"I think I may have an idea. We were inside the sun's corona. We know that solar flares can slingshot us through time - that must be what has happened here," Sam says.

"This one just sent us through space too," Daniel points out.

Sam nods. "Yeah, probably due to interaction with the Ancient components of the ship."

"Can you replicate it?" Jack grimaces since it reminds him of their recent troubles with the replicators.

"I'm not sure." Sam admits.

" _I have set a course in the general direction of Earth. We are at the far edge of our Galaxy, so even in this ship it will be a while. Jacob out."_

"A while?" Jack looks at Sam.

"Well, the ship's upgraded with Ancient technology, but with the damage the replicators caused, it'll probably still take a week or so." Sam tells them. "Unless we can find parts to repair it."

Jack groans. "Okay. Well, it gives us time to deal with Apophis and his friends. _And_ free Teal'c."

* * *

"How did this happen?" Daniel asks. "Why am I blind?"

"Teal'c threw a stun grenade at us," Jack says. He groans. "Dammit!"

Sam draws herself up and sits against the wall she could feel behind her. "It was just bad luck they'd taken refuge in a room with several boxes of weapons."

Jacob snorts. "Bad luck!"

"I'm assuming we're in a holding cell? Anyone knows?" Jack asks.

"We are. My vision is starting to come back," Jacob tells him. "It's a standard ugly Goa'uld holding cell. You're not missing anything."

"At least it seems all the replicators are dead. It's as if something in the process that sent us here killed them - or maybe the sun's corona did that," Sam speculates.

"Uh, that's good...but we're fine, right?" Daniel asks, nervously.

Sam nods. "Yeah, I think so."

"We are," Jacob tells her. "Selmak says we weren't exposed to anything that should harm a human - or a symbiote. From what we had time to find out on the peltac before we were captured, the timetravel was accompanied by a large flux of low-energy tachyons. Probably caused by interference between the Ancient technology and the sun's corona. Anyway, she thinks it must have interfered with the communication between the replicators cells, effectively killing them."

"Um, permanently, I hope?" Jack asks.

"Selmak thinks so - at least until they get some sort of reactivation signal, which they can only get from other replicators. There aren't anyone around here." Jacob gets up and walks to the door. "My vision is completely back to normal." He examines the door.

"Okay, so we're good. For now." Jack grimaces.

"My vision is starting to come back too." Sam says. "Sir - if we're really 1 year in the past, then it's vital we don't interfere with anyone or anything here. We could change the future. Our own future."

"Yeah, wouldn't _that_ be terrible," Jack says sarcastically. "We could avoid Osiris's antics - and that little trip Teal'c and I took in Apophis's deathtrap! Just to mention a _few_ things!"

"Don't you think there's some things _I_ would like to change if I could? It's just too dangerous!" Sam exclaims.

"Okay." Jack shrugs. "Whatever." He rubs his eyes and blinks. "The world is becoming grey instead of black."

"My vision is mostly back - it's just a bit blurry," Sam tells them, getting up and joining her dad in examining the door and the walls. "It looks like there isn't any way out."

"That's not what I want to hear!" Jack orders. "Find a way!"

"At least we've got a week before Apophis gets close to Earth," Daniel says.

"He can stop at a planet with a Stargate on the way and use that to get to his domain," Sam says.

"Not around here. No one lives on the planet out here, and the populated parts we will get through is mostly claimed by Goa'uld hostile to Apophis," Jacob tells them. "He'll have to be careful and can't risk dropping out of hyperspace. Not to mention that if he just goes back to his own empire, he'll meet himself - and he might not be so welcoming."

Jack grins. "That's true! Great!"

"Do you think he'll have to fight himself?" Sam wonders.

Jacob gives Selmak control.

" **No, if he can bring the upgraded ship, I fear he may be able to convince the present version of himself to listen to the future version, particularly since he is bringing us as prisoners. Apophis likely has spies that can confirm you are still at Stargate Command, meaning he will be interested in who _you_ are."**

"We're screwed if they cooperates! Given what 'our' version of Apophis knows, he can tell his past self what has happened, and use it to be better off when he gets back to his own time. That's what he plans, don't you think?" Jack asks.

" **Possibly. More likely he plans on killing his present self and taking over his own domain. Our hope lies in current him realizing that future him will do so, and not allying with him."**

"Swell!" Jack grumbles.

They all look up when the door opens, and Teal'c stands there, with another Jaffa behind him.

"Pathetic humans! Tok'ra scum!" Teal'c says.

"Good to see you too, Teal'c. How is good old Apophis treating you?" Jack says. "You do know he's a false god, right?"

"Apophis is a true god, and it is only through his mercy you are still alive! I would have killed you all - slowly - for the crimes you have committed, and the lies and humiliates I have had to endure while pretending I served the Tau'ri!"

Jack rolls his eyes. "Sounds more than a little brainwashy, T. Don't you think..."

He is interrupted when Teal'c hits him hard with the back of his hand, making Jack fly across the room. "Silence, human! Soon we will arrive in Apophis's domain, where we will be received with triumph!"

"Yeah, not so sure about that, Teal'c..." Jack says, picking himself up from where he landed. "Seems like those planets are already occupied. _By_ Apophis!"

"Apophis of this time will listen to his future self, when he brings him the opportunity for victory against his enemies!" Teal'c smiles. "This ship, and the knowledge of the future, will make my Lord the greatest of them all!"

"This ship is more than a little damaged by the replicators," Sam reminds him.

"Which is why my Lord has sent me here for you. He knows what needs to be repaired, and you will get the honour of carrying out the repairs," Teal'c tells her.

"I will _not_!" Sam exclaims hotly.

"If you do not then I will kill your friends - starting with your father. And they will not die quickly!" Teal'c grabs hold of Sam's arm and push her out of the cell, which slams shut after her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carter?" Jack asks, when Sam is returned many hours later, looking exhausted and hurt.

"Sam!" Daniel exclaims.

"Unfortunately, Teal'c is telling the truth. Apophis _does_ seem to know at least some of what needs to be done to fix this ship. I tried to trick him when he wanted me to repair the enhanced engines, and he caught me every time." She gently touched her split lip.

"Do you know where we're going and when we'll be there?" Jacob asks.

"Thanks for the concern, dad!" Sam says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. How are you?" Jacob says, going to her.

"I'm okay. Just a bit sore."

Jacob nods. "Okay. So, what did you learn."

She shakes her head at him, and sighs. She sits down against the wall and closes her eyes for a moment. Then she opens them again and starts speaking. "We're going to Apophis's domain, to his homeplanet. We're currently flying through the outer edges of Bastet's territory."

"Bastet!" Jacob exclaims. "But that should have been _days_ away!"

"Yes. Apophis had managed to fix the engines some before they brought me in, and they made me repair several of the enhancements which have been brought online again. We will arrive on Apophis's homeplanet tomorrow evening, at the current speed."

* * *

They had spent the night sleeping as well they could, after eating the sparse food Teal'c had brought them.

Next morning Teal'c and the other Jaffa came and fetched Sam again.

She was gone for a few hours, while her friends worried, unable to do anything else.

Then the door opened, and Sam was thrown into the cell, and the door slammed shut after her.

"Sam!" Jacob exclaims, running to the unconscious form of his daughter.

"Is she alive?" Jack asks.

"Sam!" Daniel exclaims.

"She's alive, but badly injured. Selmak guesses she was thrown some distance with a hand device, and I agree. She was also exposed to the ribbon effect of it." Jacob shows them the angry red mark on Sam's forehead.

"Damn snake!" Jack exclaims. "Why would he do that? Doesn't he need her to fix the ship?"

Sam coughed weakly and her eyes fluttered open. Her cracked lips twisted into a small smile. "I sa... sabotaged it!"

"What?" Jacob asks. "You sabotaged the ship, or what?"

"Yes... I... I learned... they're not... not going to A... Apophis's homeworld. To Rolek. Ship..." She swallows heavily and loses consciousness.

"Carter! What ship? What's with the Rolex?" Jack asks. "Wake up!"

"Let her rest!" Jacob orders. "Rolek is the planet where Apophis was building his new improved mothership. The one you blew up while you wore the Ataneek armbands."

"Oh!" Jack says.

"So Sam found out we were going there, and sabotaged the engines of this ship?" Daniel asks.

"Why would she do that?" Jack frowns. "There's nothing there, are there?"

Jacob nods slowly. "There is. We didn't determine the exact time we had returned to, only that it was about a year ago. Most likely Apophis has refined the analysis and found that we arrived in time for him to stop you guys from blowing up his - past his - new mothership."

"Ah. Well then it makes sense Carter sabotaged the engines," Jack says. "If he'd stopped us destroying that ship then we'd all have been in trouble."

"And you guys would likely have been dead," Jacob says.

* * *

Several hours later Teal'c and the other Jaffa arrived and took the still unconscious Sam, and left with her.

"Let's hope they're taking her to a sarc to heal her," Jack offers.

"Probably. There isn't really any other reason." Jacob sighs, relieved. "Apophis must have decided he needs her help to fix the ship again."

"You think we'll arrive in time for Apophis to stop us?" Jack wonders.

"How should I know? I guess we can hope not - it must be close, or Apophis wouldn't have reacted like that," Jacob says, looking worriedly towards the door.

* * *

Sam arrives back many hours later, exhausted but no longer injured. Her dad and her friends smile.

"Good to see you, Sammie!" Jacob says.

"You look better, Carter!" Jack says.

"Thanks, sir, physically I am." She sighs. "They healed me so they could force me to work on the engines." She smiles a thin smile. "It won't help them much. Even if I fix the engines as well as I can, they won't do more than 50% of the speed, unless they get me some spare parts I doubt they can get their hands on quickly." Her smile widens.

"Well done, Carter!" Jack grins.

"Uh, so what? It takes us two days instead of one?" Daniel asks. "Does that even make much of a difference?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, I think so, at least Apophis is furious. Anyway, the engines aren't at that point yet." She smiles again. "Even if I do my best, it'll take a couple days, so I'm guessing the new mothership is safely blown up when we arrive."

"That's great, Sam! It also takes away one of the avenues Apophis might have used to convince his past self that he can be trusted and is worth listening to," Jacob says.

"Awesome!" Jack says, sitting down on the bench with a satisfied smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It's almost a week later when the modded ha'tak finally arrive around Apophis's homeworld.

Sam has been out fixing some smaller things, and is thrown into the cell.

"What's going on?" Jacob asks.

"We've arrived - and for some reason we aren't fired on. I guess it could be because this ship has been modified, and past-Apophis knows he can't win against it, but I'm guessing 'our' Apophis has promised him something." Sam looks unhappy. "He's going down there to meet, well, himself."

Jack shakes his head. "It's too bad we can't get out and follow him down there. It would be useful to know what they talk about."

"Um, what should we even do? I mean, if Apophis talks to himself now, then he'll know things about the future he shouldn't," Daniel says,

Sam nods. "He will, yes, and we could be very screwed because of that, even if we do make it back to the future. It won't be the same future."

"One other thing - what about the subtropic thingie?" Jack asks.

Sam frowns. "Subtropic thingie? Ah, you mean the entropic cascade failure?"

Jack nods. "Yeah. What about that?"

"From previous experience, it seems not to be a factor when timetravel is involved, so I think we're safe. If we weren't, it should have already started.," Sam tells him.

"Okay - which is both good and bad, I guess. We're safe - but so is Apophis," Jack says.

* * *

" **Make this quick. I have important business to attend to!"** Apophis says, an annoyed expression on his face. " **And why is it that I am supposed to accept your presence, despite hiding your face?"**

Future-Apophis grinned under the hood. " **I will make it worth your while. Worth** ** _both_** **our whiles, actually! Your current plan will fail - but with my assistance you will succeed!"**

 **"My plan? What do you know of it?"** Apophis asks suspiciously.

 **"You have captured a Tok'ra named Martouf - or rather, that is the host's name, but then these heretics are perverse. You were going to make him a zatarc. While he will be shot, the alliance between the accursed Tok'ra and Tau'ri will still happen."**

" **You have** ** _spied_** **on me!"**

 **"And how would that make me know the future events? No..."** Future-Apophis tore aside the hood. " **I know because I am** ** _you!_** **From the future!"**

Apophis gasps. " **Tao've'nu!"**

 **"Believe it!"** Future-Apophis laughs arrogantly. " **Together we will be more powerful than** ** _any_** **other System Lord!"**

Apophis nods slowly. **"You are correct about the Tok'ra. I** ** _were_** **going to make him a zatarc. If you can prove your other statements, show me some useful knowledge from the future - and we may have a deal."**

 **"Contact your spy at Stargate Command and get confirmation SG-1 is there. Then I will produce the criminals as well! Their** ** _future_** **versions!"**

* * *

The brief stun effect had worn off, and Martouf curiously looks around. ~Where are we?~

~ **I have no idea.~** Lantash mentally frowns. ~ **We were walking along the path towards the village, and now we are here?~** He checked on their bodies functions. " **We were affected by some sort of stun effect, and now we appear to be in a Goa'uld laboratory, in a holding area. My guess is that they were going to do something to us, perhaps using that strange and unpleasant looking machine over there, but were interrupted before they could do so.~**

We should try to escape before they return,~ Martouf suggests.

 **~Of** ** _course_** **, we should! Any other brilliant ideas?~**

Martouf ignores his symbiotes sarcasm and looks at the fastenings that hold them. ~I don't think these are very solid.~

~ **No, they were not made to hold someone who actually tries to escape.~**

Lantash takes control and tears the bindings with a hard rip.

~Ouch.~

~ **Don't be such a child! There is no permanent damage and the pain will be gone momentarily!~**

Martouf snorts. ~Hurry up - we don't know when the Goa'uld or his henchmen will be back.~

They hurried out into the corridor and had almost gotten to the other end when they heard someone. They jumped into a room, and waited while a group of Jaffa passed.

~That was too close!~ Martouf complains.

~ **Yes. Let's get out of here!~**

They slipped out of the room and up the stairs from the low-level corridor that led to the laboratory.

~Guards!~ Martouf points out, when they try to get to the exit.

~ **Yes, I fear we cannot get out that way.~**

They spent a long time trying to find a way out, but with no success. Suddenly, an alarm sounds.

~I'm afraid that is probably Apophis who has learned we have escaped.~

~ **Yes. The place will be crawling with Jaffa in a moment.~** Lantash looks around for a place to hide, and runs into a room. ~ **Ringtransporter. I wonder where it leads?~**

~Who cares! The Jaffa will be here in minutes, so as long as it leads out of here, I am fine with it!~

~ **Noted.~** Lantash activated the controls and jumped into the middle of the rings.

They were whisked out of the room before the Jaffa could even enter the corridor leading to the room, or hear them.

* * *

~We're on an ha'tak?~ Martouf wonders, surprised.

~ **Looks like it. Not exactly the best place to end up, as it's unlikely to be empty.~** Lantash sighs. **~Let's find a place to hide, should we need it, and then we can explore and see if we can maybe escape in a deathglider or teltac.~**

~Agreed.~

Lantash sneaks along the corridor. They have not walked more than a few steps when he freezes. ~ **Energy signatures!~**

~In there!~ Martouf suggests, calling Lantash attention to what looks like a deep recess or small room, with large heavy curtains partially covering the entrance, and a huge statue standing inside.

Quickly, Lantash dives inside the room, and behind the statue. **~Ugly thing. Looks like something Cronus would like.~**

~I agree, but I don't care as long as we're safe.~

Footsteps approach and Lantash sneaks a peek. ~ **Jaffa.** ** _Teal'c_** **!~**

~With an unknown Jaffa. We should not talk to Teal'c until we know if the other Jaffa can be trusted.~

~ **Of course not! Quiet! I want to hear what they're talking about!~**

"Our Lord Apophis is coming aboard the ship again?" Teal'c asks.

"Yes, and he is bringing the Apophis of this timeperiod with him," the other Jaffa says. "Officially to prove that what he says is true, and to show off this ship, with advanced technology."

Teal'c laughs coldly. "We will be prepared to capture the Apophis of this time!"

"But we must not harm him. It is not to know how it would affect _our_ Lord Apophis!"

"Apophis is a _god_! He cannot be harmed!" Teal'c proclaims proudly.

They continue to the ring transportation room.

~What is going _on_ here? And why is Teal'c talking about Apophis as his god?~ Martouf wonders.

~ **I have no idea. It is really strange. I wonder if this ship is from the future and has somehow timetraveled? But why future-Teal'c would again think Apophis his god I do not know. Regardless, we should find somewhere else to hide. If Apophis is coming onboard with the ring transporter, he will sense us at this distance.~**

Lantash looks right and left and slips out of the small room while Teal'c and the other Jaffa are in the ring transporter room and preparing to receive their god.


	4. Chapter 4

"My Lord Apophis!" Teal'c offers in welcome.

" **Teal'c! Shol'vah!"** past-Apophis says, flashing his eyes.

" **Teal'c is again loyal,"** Apophis says with a smug grin. " **Kree! Take us to the prisoners!"**

"Yes, my Lord."

Teal'c and the other Jaffa led the way, with Apophis following, and beside him past-Apophis. Last came past-Apophis's first prime, Ra'lok, and another guard.

" **My spy has confirmed that SG-1, including Teal'c, is currently at Stargate Command, so it would seem you are speaking the truth. In this at least,"** past-Apophis says.

" **Of course."** Apophis walks on.

Far behind them Martouf/Lantash follows, listening in. They shake their head at the strangeness of it all.

~We need to save Samantha and her friends!~ Martouf insists.

 **~Of course, and we will,~** Lantash assures him.

* * *

" **Behold my success! SG-1!"** Apophis boasts, pointing.

" **Quite impressive."** Past-Apophis throws a worried look at Teal'c. **"Very well. I shall listen to what you have to say. Together the empire of Apophis shall become even larger!"**

 **"Yes it shall - with** ** _me_** **as the master!"** Apophis says.

As agreed on, Teal'c and the other Jaffa shoots past-Apophis and his first prime with a zat'nik'tel, while Apophis takes care of the other guard past-Apophis has brought.

"Treason!" the guards manages before he sinks to the ground.

" **Throw them in the cell beside the Tau'ri and Tok'ra scum."** Apophis hesitates. " **Apophis should be in a separate cell. I will deal with them all alter. Now I have much to do."**

"Yes, my Lord."

" **As soon as they are locked up you will join me in the ring transporter room. Together we will take my domain back, and I will get my rightful place again!"** He grins. " **It is must fortunate he -** ** _I_** **\- was too suspicious to share my presence here with anyone but the first Prime and one guard! We will not have difficulty convincing** ** _his_** **people that I am he!"**

* * *

Martouf and Lantash was not able to follow Apophis et. al. to the prison cells, but now they watches as Apophis walks to the ring transportation room. Teal'c and the other Jaffa follows soon.

When Martouf/Lantash has seen them transport down, they draw a deep breath, feeling relief.

~All right. Let's make sure no one else is on the ship, and then free Samantha and the others,~ Martouf suggest.

~ **Yes. I feel fairly certain no one else is on board, though. One other thing, the ship seems damaged in a weird way - there are odd holes here and there, almost as if something gnawed through it.~**

~Yes, I noticed. Creepy.~

They made a quick check, including a scan from the bridge, and then hurried to the prison cells.

~ **I believe they would rather talk to you, so you better take control,~** Lantash says.

~I fear you are correct, though surely Samantha will talk to you as happily as me.~

~ **I am not sure of that, but we can discuss that later.~**

Martouf gets control and walks up to the prison cell and unlocks it.

"Martouf!" Sam exclaims, looking at him in surprise. Then a smile spreads over her face. "I had not thought I'd see you here!"

"Or ever again," Jack adds. "But it's good to see you, Marty!"

"Very." Daniel smiles.

Jacob nods at him, giving him a smile. "Thanks for freeing us."

Martouf nods back. "I do not believe Apophis will be back soon, but we should hurry in any case." He frowns. "The... ah, other Apophis is in a prison cell here."

"Yeah, that's a long story." Jack looks pained at the thought of it. "Daniel - Carter - one of you guys bring him up to speed, will ya?"

"Sure." Daniel shrugs. "We timetravelled, from a year in the future, and Apophis came along, unfortunately. Oh, and Teal'c is brainwashed."

"I suspected some of this, from what I heard them talk about. What about the holes in the walls?"

"Replicators," Daniel says.

"Nasty critters. Eats anything - and anyone," Jack adds. "Infested the ship."

"Um, maybe we shouldn't take about this. In front of Martouf, I mean," Sam says,

Martouf nods. "Because you are from the future and fear it will change the timeline if I know about it. I understand."

"What does it matter? It's not like he'll be around for... ah, damn," Jack says.

Martouf stares at him for several moments. "I will be killed?"

Sam groans.

"The timeline has probably changed already. Come on - let's see if we can stop Apophis from changing it too much," Jacob says.

* * *

"He will attempt to avoid anyone knowing he isn't the Apophis from this time," Martouf says.

"Right." Sam nods. "Which means we may be able to cut a deal with _this_ Apophis. He will be interested in anything that gets him back in his throne."

"I do not think you can trust him," Martouf says.

"Oh, I agree, but let's hear your plan anyway, Carter," Jack orders.

"It's simple. If he helps us capture future-Apophis, then we'll return him to his palace."

"How will you avoid him just making a deal with, uh, past-Apophis, and screwing us over?" Jack asks.

"I doubt he's ready to trust himself right now." Sam grinned. "Besides, he'll stay in the cell for now, and we only let his first prime go down with us. He can help us capture Apophis."

"This is confusing. Too many Apophis's!" Jack says.

"Then, when the right Apophis is back on his planet, we put the other in a holding cell and figure out a way to return to our own time - and hope not too much has changed."

Jack nods. "Why don't we take the chance and remove Apophis completely?"

Sam shakes her head. "We don't dare do that. We don't know what else it will do. It may do something worse." She looks at Martouf. "Don't think for a minute that I wouldn't change the past if I could. Change it so..." Her voice breaks.

Martouf takes her hands in his. "I understand, but you're right. I have to go back, even if it means my death. It's not safe altering the timeline."

Sam nods, wordlessly, fighting back tears.

"Okay, let's get to work, then!" Jack says.


	5. Chapter 5

" **How** ** _dare_** **you capture your god!"** Apophis screams.

"I apologize, but you are not my god." The first Prime, Ra'lok, hesitates. "You will be, but right now you are not."

"Traitor!" Teal'c hisses, fighting his chains.

"Come on - let's get them back to the ship before anyone else finds out," Jacob says.

They lead Apophis, Teal'c, and the other Jaffa to the ring room, taking care no one sees them. Then they ring up to the ship, leaving Ra'lok behind to wait for his master.

* * *

"I'm really sorry it has to be this way, Martouf," Sam says, tears in her eyes.

"Believe me, I am not happy about this either." He gives her a wry grin. "I promise to do my best to escape from Apophis, and avoid being brainwashed."

Sam nods. "I have no idea what that will do for the timeline, but I really hope you succeed."

He rings down together with past-Apophis and Apophis's guard.

"What now?" Daniel asks. "We find a way to return to our own time?"

Sam nods, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes. But I fear we need to go back further first."

" _What_!" Jack exclaims.

She swallows thickly. "We changed the timeline. It's likely Martouf will either escape without being made a zatarc, and at any rate he will know to ask to be tested. Apophis knows about some of the things that happens in the near future - and we don't know how much else his future self has told him, but almost certainly about the situation that brought us here, and what went before. We can't risk the effects."

"Why not? It could be better," Jack argues.

"Probably not, though, since Apophis can anticipate some things and change them to his advantage. He will be stronger. Maybe too powerful to stop."

"And you don't want to gamble we'll find a way." Jack shakes his head. "That's damn cold hearted of you, given Martouf's life is in the balance." He rolls his eyes when Sam looks at him. "Oh, don't try to deny it! I saw how you looked at him. All right, if nothing else, this convinces me you really do mean it needs to be done, because otherwise you wouldn't sacrifice him."

Sam hesitates, then nods. "No, I wouldn't." She leaves to go and figure out how to either find a suitable solar flare or cause one.

* * *

"I have found a flare we can use - and it has to be soon," Sam tells them less than half an hour later.

"That was fast!" Daniel says.

Sam shook her head. "I can't take the credit. This ship, it's Cronus's, and as you know, he is one of Apophis's arch enemies. Turns out he has been spying on him, including with a satellite of sorts in Apophis's home system. This system. The data is in the computer, and it was more than enough that I could also determine when there will be a large solar flare. We've got just over an hour to prepare everything!"

"Wait! Are you sure you can control this? I mean, send us to the right time?" Jack asks.

Sam nods. "Yes, I believe so - using the Ancient technology on the ship, I can even cause the ship to be sent with us, like it was before."

"You _believe_ so?" Jack asks, suspiciously.

"I'm sure of it." She gives him a loopy grin. "Mostly."

"Oy!" Jack shakes his head. "Okay, I guess - but so help me if we end up in the Jurrasics and the planet is full of dinos!"

"Noted." Sam laughs. "You can't be sure this planet's history is the same, though."

"No, it'll probably be full of gigantic snakes instead. Well, set to work!"

"Will do, sir. Now when I know what to do, it shouldn't take me too long to get it ready. it will be ready to go in an hour."

"Jack - Teal'c wants to talk to you," Jacob says, as he enters.

"Teal'c?" Jack frowns. "Okay. Did he say what about?"

"No, but I'd be careful if I was you. Remember, he's still brainwashed and thinks Apophis is his god."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't forget that!" Jack says.

"I'll go with you, Daniel says."

"Okay."

They leave to see what Teal'c has to say.

"I'm staying here with Sam, helping her to get things up and running," Jacob says.

"Thanks, dad." Sam smiles at him. "We need to set it up so it activates automatically at the right time, if we want to be able to timetravel with the ship too. It's a bit tricky."

"I'm sure we'll manage."

They set to work.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding!" Jack exclaims. "You can't think we'll believe you, Teal'c."

"Why not? I have overcome the filthy brainwashing Apophis exposed me to!" Teal'c tells them. "I once again pledge to you my allegiance and ask your forgiveness for succumbing to the will of Apophis."

"Filthy traitor!" Apophis shouts from his cell nearby.

Jack sends him a grin, then looks back to Teal'c. "Well he did sort of have you over a barrel, you being dead and all."

"It was through the power of the sarcophagus that I was forced to again believe that Apophis was my god," Teal'c tells them."

Jack nods. "Mmm, sarcophagi will do that. And worse. Creepy stuff."

"Through meditation, I have seen the light, and convinced myself." Teal'c smiles.

"You know, just for fun…I'd love to hear you say it out loud," Jack tells him, a wary look in his eyes.

Teal'c rises an eyebrow. "That Apophis is a false god, that the Goa'uld are nothing more than parasites?"

"Sholvah!" Apophis screams.

"Yeah, that stuff." Jack smiles at Apophis.

"I hope one day to restore your trust in me O'Neill. And to return to the service of General Hammond."

Jack looks at Teal'c for a few moments, and then at Daniel. "What do you think?"

Daniel considers it. "Not sure. Maybe."

Jack shrugs. "Definitely." He grins. "Welcome back, T!" He lets him out of the cell and they leave together, with an angry Apophis in one cell and a Jaffa guard in another.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, down on the planet.

 **"You can leave, Tok'ra - consider yourself fortunate I have more important things to take care of!"** Apophis says. **"See that you are out of the way before I change my mind!"**

He and his guard leaves a surprised Martouf/Lantash behind and hurries on.

~That was...unexpected,~ Martouf offers.

~ **Very.~** Lantash is silent for a while, as they hurry out. He stop as they are walking towards the Stargate. ~ **I have a suspicion. We need to go back.~**

What? Go back? We'll be captured and killed - or made into zatarcs and killed later.~

 **~I realize it is a risk, but I think it is not major. Apophis has something else on his mind. I believe he wishes to return the ship that arrived from the future, and use it's advanced technology to expand his empire. Or even to timetravel and learn what he should do to maximize his power and the size of his empire. We cannot let him do that!~**

Martouf hesitates. ~You're right. We can't. All right - what do you suggest we do?~

 **~Return to his palace and keep an eye on him. Stop him from transporting aboard the ship, at all costs.~**

~I don't like the 'at all costs' part, but I do agree.~ Martouf sighs. ~Okay, lead the way.~

* * *

~He is about to transport aboard the ship. We must stop him!~

Lantash jump out from their hiding place and grabbed Apophis just as the rings came down. **~Uh, oh...~**

Momens later, they materialized onboard the ha'tak, and fell to the ground together with Apophis.

" **Tok'ra sholvah!"** Apophis hisses. " **What are you doing here?"**

 **"Stopping you!"** Lantash tells him.

" **Never!"**

They fight on the floor, violently, trying to kill or at least incapacitate the other.

* * *

Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel are walking back to the bridge from the holding cells where Teal'c has been shortly before.

Jack answers his radio. "Yes, O'Neill here."

 _"Everything is ready. We will timetravel in about five minutes. It may get a bit bumpy, so hang on!"_ Sam says.

"Okay, will do." He stops and listens. "I need to check on something. O'Neill out."

"It sounds as if someone is fighting," Teal'c observes.

"Yeah, I wonder who?" Jack starts running, and the others follows.

They enter the room with the transportation rings to see Martouf - or Lantash - knock out Apophis.

"Martouf?" Daniel exclaims.

Lantash picks himself up from the floor, looking a bit winded. He smiles. " **We discovered Apophis had plans to return to the ship in order to take it over. We decided to stop him."**

"Great!" Jack grins. He looks at Apophis on the floor. "What do we do about him?"

"Send him back down there?" Daniel suggests.

" **That would be my suggestion as well - unless you wish to kill him. No, don't worry, I realize you cannot make that decision, being from the future, but I can!"**

"Sounds good to me!" Jack says.

"Uh, the time..." Daniel says.

"Oh. Yeah." Jack looks at the clock. "Less than one minute to go before we jump! Listen, Marty, uh, Lanny. I'd love to chat, but the ship is set to go in, well, 40 seconds."

" **I understand."** Lantash grabs Apophis and goes to stand with him in the middle of the rings. " **Activate the rings."**

Teal'c goes to do so, after a moments hesitation. Just as he does, Apophis wakes up and starts to struggle.

Lantash tries to hold him, but is pushed aside. Just as the ring makes a sound. Lantash and Jack together give Apophis a push and the Goa'uld staggers back to the middle of the rings and disappears down to the planet.

"Phew. Your turn, Lanny," Jack says, when the rings return.

However, before they can reactivate the rings, the ship is caught in the solar flare and thrown through time.

* * *

Jack's radio beeps. Groggy, he grabs for it and activates it. "Uh, O'Neill here."

 _"You guys okay?"_ Sam asks.

"Yeah, we're okay. Just... a bit roughed up. It wasn't exactly a smooth ride."

" _Well, I did warn you, sir._ "

"Right. We'll be up there in a moment. O'Neill out."

" **It would seem I travelled with you,"** Lantash says.

"Yes. Well, if we're going to try and fix the timeline as Carter says, then I doubt it matters. In fact, I think she'll be pleased." He rolls his eyes. "Come on, guys."

* * *

"It looks like we arrived within a day of when we ourselves will arrive from the future." Sam smiles as she turns towards them. "The first time we arrived, I mean."

"Yeah, we got that," Jack says.

Sam spots Martouf/Lantash and looks at him in disbelief. "Martouf! Lantash!"

" **Hello, Samantha. We... accidentally travelled to the future as well."**

"Apophis tried to board the ship - not the Apophis already _on_ the ship, but the other one." Jack groaned. "Oy! Anyway, Marty here - Lanny, I mean - he followed in order to stop him. Stuff happened, and he didn't get off in time, so he hitched a ride." He shrugs.

"Is Apophis here too?" Sam asks.

"Nope. We managed to drop off him!" Jack smiles.

"Good." Sam sighs, then smiles at Martouf/Lantash. "I'm really happy you're here. I guess, it won't make any difference, when we've changed the timeline so we never interfered in the first place."

"Does that mean I will disappear?" Martouf asks, after having been given control.

Sam hesitates. "To be honest, I don't know _what_ will happen. To any of us. I hope you'll still be here with us, but I can't say for sure until we've undone the changes."

Martouf nods. "Understood."

"Do you think we'll just be returned to our own time, with no memories of ever going here, if we succeed in stopping Apophis from meeting himself, etc.?" Daniel asks.

Sam shakes her head. "No, because that happened before - well, relatively to this ship and us, at least. We still have to find our way home, but hopefully with an intact timeline."

"So, where do we go?" Jack asks.

"We hurry to the planet Rolek, where we know Apophis will go, hoping to stop you guys from blowing up his improved mothership," Jacob says. "We know he'll be there, so it's our best bet to capture him."

"Yes, or blow up our own ha'tak from that time," Sam adds.

"What?" Jack exclaims.

"If we can't capture Apophis, we have to make sure in another way that he doesn't go talk to himself - and that includes blowing up our past selves."

"Won't that kill us too?" Daniel asks.

"Maybe," Sam says. "Maybe not. To be honest, this ship will possibly be destroyed too, since they are evenly matched."

"I really don't like where this is heading," Jack says flatly. "Also, am I the only one who is concerned at the fact that we now have _three_ Apophis's?"

"No, I don't like that either," Jacob says.

"It does seem like we are gaining more and more copies," Daniel says.

"Not copies. They are all equally the real, original one," Sam reminds him.

"Whatever. In any case, there's also three versions of _us_ alive right now. What a mess! I hope this will eventually be cleared up, Carter," Jack says.

"It should, sir. When we have stopped Apophis from contacting himself, and helped ourselves take control of the other ship and return to the future - or possibly blown up both ships - all will return to normal," Sam says.

"Hm. Okay, let's hope so," Jack says.

"Where's Teal'c?" Martouf suddenly asks.

"I...no idea. He was here a moment ago," Jack says. "Or was he? I think he came with us up here."

"I am here," Teal'c says, stepping back on the bridge. "I has to...use the facilities."

"Okay, well, let's see if we can make a plan to capture Apophis - sounds like our best option," Jack says.


	7. Chapter 7

"Samantha," Martouf says in a low voice, throwing a glance in the direction where Teal'c is. "May I talk with you in private?"

Sam frowns, but nods. "Sure."

They go for a short walk in the corridor.

"Forgive me for asking this. I do not wish to seem suspicious of your friend, but how did you remove Teal'c's brainwashing? And are you absolutely sure he is himself?"

Sam sighs. "Dad is suspicious too, but the Colonel is convinced Teal'c is himself. Apparently he was able to overcome the brainwashing through some Jaffa mind technique."

Martouf nods slowly. "I see."

"You don't believe it?"

"I am...skeptical," Martouf admits.

Sam sighs again. "So am I, to be honest. Well, the best we can do is keep an eye on him."

* * *

"So, Teal'c will contact Apophis when he arrives, in..." Jack looks at his clock. "10 minutes, right?"

"Yes," Sam says.

"Okay, so Teal'c, you contact Apophis and tell him you've travelled back in time again after failing to stop SG-1 from killing Apophis in this timeline. _Both_ Apophis's. You want to turn the ship over to him - oh, and Jacob got out of the cell and has messed with the controls so you can only use them if you have naquadah in the blood," Jack says. "He's back in the cell, awaiting punishment."

"I think the plan is a bit far-fetched," Daniel says.

"Never mind. Apophis should at least be curious, shouldn't he?"

"I think he will - he won't turn down a chance at getting _two_ of these ships," Jacob says.

Teal'c inclines his head. "I shall contact Apophis."

* * *

"He's firing on us!" Sam exclaims.

"Teal'c! What did you say?" Jack demands.

"I gave the secret code that means the ship was under enemy control." Teal'c smiles. "I would _never_ betray my god Apophis!"

"Dammit, Teal'c!" Jack exclaims. "Marty - take him to a cell and lock him up!"

" **Teal'c, kree!"** Lantash orders, angrily and waves a zat at Teal'c.

Teal'c follows, but still smiles. He turns in the door before leaving. "My god will be victorious!"

"He's damaged our shields!" Jacob tells them. "Down to 60%. Hang on! Incoming!"

The ship is rocked by a violent explosion, throwing them all against the walls or furniture. Another hit rocks them almost immediately after, and then another.

Teal'c gets away in the general chaos, and Lantash sets off after him, intent on finding and catching him.

"Shields at 40%! Weapons are down!" Jacob tells them. "I suggest ramming the other ship - that should destroy them both!"

"Are you crazy?" Jack exclaims.

"We can escape in the teltac - and then we can set this ship to ram the other!" Sam suggests, trying to help Jacob reroute the controls.

Jack hesitates. The ship is rocked by another explosion. "30%! Do it!"

"I've put the ship on a collision course - it'll track the other ship. Sam - come with me! We'll set the engines to overload. Quickly!" Jacob shouts.

"We'll meet you on the flight deck!" Sam tells Daniel and Jack. She grabs her radio and calls into it. "Martouf! We're abandoning the ship! Get Teal'c if you can and meet us on the flight deck in 5 minutes!"

They all race towards their destinations, while the ship takes another hit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teal'c has made it to the cells and released Apophis and the Jaffa guard. Lantash shouts at them, " **This ship is getting destroyed in less than 5 minutes, Teal'c! If you want to live, come with me to the flight deck!"** He points at them with his zat.

"I will never leave my god!" Teal'c insists.

" **Don't be a fool! The Goa'uld are not gods!"** Lantash tells him.

"Lies!"

" **Why would I lie? Would I not instead insist that** ** _I_** **am a god?"** Lantash says, frustrated. The shield is hit by another explosions. " **Come with me!"**

 **"Teal'c! We will go with them!"** Apophis says, a worried expression on his face as the ship groans under another barrage of shots.

Lantash groans and is about to fire on Apophis and the Jaffa guard.

~No - Teal'c will only come if his 'god' comes too!~ Martouf warns.

~ **Accursed Goa'uld! Very well - SG-1 wants all their people alive.~** Lantash waves with the zat. " **As you wish, but if you try anything I will shoot you immediately!"**

They all run towards the flight deck.

* * *

Sam and Jacob have managed to rig the engines to explode, and then hurry to meet the others. They arrive on the flight deck at the same time as Martouf/Lantash, Teal'c, Apophis, and the Jaffa guard.

"Why is _he_ here!" Jacob complains, glaring at Apophis.

" **Teal'c would not come without his god,"** Lantash tells them.

Jacob rolls his eyes. "Well, hurry up! This thing is blowing in less than a minute!"

Jack and Daniel are waiting with the doors open to the teltac.

"He's not welcome!" Jack tells them, seeing Apophis.

"I will _not_ go with you without my god!" Teal'c exclaims.

There is an explosion that sets all alarms blaring and the deck now tilts.

"We'll sort it out later!" Jacob shouts. "Get onboard, all of you!"

They do, and Jacob runs for the pilot room. The ship lifts off as soon as the doors close behind the last of them.

Which is also the moment Lantash shoots Apophis and the Jaffa guard - and then Teal'c. They all sink to the ground.

"Good move," Jack says.

Lantash nods. " **We should throw off Apophis and his guard."**

"Oh, I agree, but not now. We need to escape first," Jack says. "Help me tie them up, for now."

Jacob flies the ship towards the slowly opening exit, clearing the sides of it by mere feet. They exit just as the two motherships crash into each other, and the engines of their own mothership overload at the same time.

As they are speeding away, the shockwave from the huge explosion hits them, and carries them towards the star, hurling through space.

* * *

They slowly wake up, as the ship is slowly drifting through space.

"What happened?" Sam asks, groaning.

"We were hit by a shockwave," Jacob tells her. "From the explosion."

"Where are we?" Jack asks, touching his head carefully.

Lantash picks himself up from the floor and goes to the controls. " **Just a moment."** He tries to adjust for the damage to the controls, and finally succeeds. " **I believe we are in the Nowla system - it is neighboring the Rolek system."**

"We were thrown through space by the shockwave?" Sam asks.

" **Yes, when it - and we - collided with the sun's corona,"** Lantash says.

"Um - in that case... I'm not sure I dare ask, but _when_ are we?" Sam asks.

Lantash is silent for a moment, checking the controls and calculating. " **I believe the date is April 5th, 2002 - as you count the dates on the world of the Tau'ri."**

"April 5th, 2002!" Jack exclaims. "We're in the future!"

"Yes - about 9 months into the future, compared to the date when we were originally sent back," Sam says, shaking her head. "This is crazy!"

"Wait! What about Apophis!" Daniel suggenly asks.

"He's tied up - I hope." Jack runs to the other room. "Yup!" He shouts. "He, Teal'c, and the other Jaffa are still nicely tied up - as well as awake and angry!"

Sam sighs. "We should get back to Earth - the Tok'ra can take care of Apophis, right?"

"Yes," Martouf says, having gotten control back. "We will interrogate him, and then remove him and kill him."

Sam nods. "At least we've captured him. I really hope we can un-brainwash Teal'c." She smiles tiredly at Martouf and squeezes his arm gently. "I'm really happy to have you here."

"Likewise." Martouf smiles at her.

"Sam! Martouf! Come help me fix the ship!" Jacob orders.

"Yes, dad."

"Yes, Jacob."

"And when we return, everyone probably thinks we're dead!" Jack shakes his head.

"I hope they haven't sold my things!" Daniel suddenly realizes.

"Your things! Who cares about stuff - I just hope someone remembered to tape "the Simpsons!" Jack says. He looks towards the other compartment and adds. "And that there is some Jaffa technique which really _can_ remove Teal'c's brainwashing."

"And that there is still an Earth to return to - who knows what's happened in those 9 months!" Daniel adds.

"Don't be so depressing." Jack sits down and leans against the wall. "I'm sure it'll work out. I mean, it's not like it's been hit by an asteroid or anything!"

* * *

A/N: hehe - I guess they just have time to go back and stop the asteroid from Anubis from making Jack's statement prophetic :)


End file.
